Putting the Pieces Back Together
by Icefire149
Summary: "Popuri, I am not the bad guy here!"  I was shaking my head. "Just leave," I hissed.  "What?"  Not even my own brother understands. Is everyone blind? Has anyone paid attention? Ever!  New STORY! New Drama! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Icefire149 here with a new story! YAY! So this is going to be a bit different from my other stories. New genre. Different characters (meaning not Graire for once). And hopefully better grammar! : )**

** Please. Please. PLEASE review! I really want to know what's good what's not and where you all think I'm going with this! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT not not own Harvest Moon and sadly I never will because if I did I would design the BEST Harvest Moon game ever! Lol**

Depression. Anger. Hurt.

_"I'm sorry. I honestly thought what we had was friendship."_

Numb. Yet painful. Very painful.

_"I love you, Popuri. I'm just not __**in**__ love with you."_

Betrayal.

_"Popuri, you're my best friend."_

Spiraling black pit of hell.

_"Can you still be it?"_

_ "No."_

That one word shattered everything that was, that made me, me. Everything else is what I feel. It is what I am now.

Everyday now I wonder how I can feel completely numb and yet be feeling a nauseating, aching pain in my torso. I don't understand it, but I welcome it. They at least remind me that it is possible to feel, but at this point, why do I need to feel if it only brings me back to this point?

"Popuri?"

Pulling the blanket off of my head, I sat up and stared emotionlessly at my brother, Rick. He stood in the doorway and as my eyes met his, he smiled weakly.

Why can't he just let me sleep? Most of the time I just do not feel like going elsewhere. What's the point? Everyone just simply tells me to cheer up. Here's the thing: I simply can't nor do I want to. How hard is that to understand? Are my feelings just that foreign?

"Come on sis," he said approaching the bed. "It's been over a week. Cheer up."

My jaw clenched and my fingers curled so tightly the nails dug into my skin. Pain? I should be feeling something in the palm of my hand but it was numb. Always numb.

I don't know what my expression was but Rick paled. He took a step back. "P-Popuri," he stammered. "Smile. Be your bubbly self again. I miss my sister."

If only he knew…

"Popuri, please talk to me. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" the words fell from my lips, but roughly. I hadn't spoken in days.

He nodded.

"How could you? How could all of you? You knew and you let me be strung along all this time! How!"

No. He doesn't get to be sorry. No one does. He has no right to be sorry. At this point I was standing. My dress wrinkly just hung on my body and my hair…well it was most likely extremely frizzy. Did I honestly care? No.

"I'm sorry. Why did you think I disliked him so much? I always thought that one of these days he would take advantage of you."

No. He is not like that.

"Popuri, I am not the bad guy here!"

I was shaking my head. "Just leave," I hissed.

"What?"

Not even my own brother understands. Is everyone blind? Has anyone paid attention? Ever!

"Leave," I screeched.

Rick blanched to a sickly color and fled.

I slammed my bedroom door shut, my hand never leaving the door knob though. I opened the door. The longer I stay here, the more I have to deal with my merry band of visitors -Rick, Karen, and Ann. Kai?

The thought slammed the air from my lungs. I know he's tried but my brother refuses to let him set foot into the house.

I don't know how long I was standing there but my fingers couldn't unbend easily from their grip. Lately I've been finding myself in and outside of time…if that is even possible. Time is either blinking by in huge chunks or slowly moving molecule by molecule -and I'm the only one who notices.

"Popuri?" the faint voice of my brother's called form the base of the staircase. "I'm taking mom out for a walk around town for some fresh air. We'll be back soon."

I didn't respond. I didn't have to. He knew I heard. Within seconds I heard the slam of the front door.

Alone. Finally alone -but for how long? How long till another blind friend tries to help me _cheer up_? I can't stay here. I need out.

Before I knew it I was in the middle of the road in front of my house. My eyes squinted shut. Sun. Too bright. Too warm. Then I was curled in a ball by the kappa pond. My head rested on my knees which were pulled up to my chest. How? How much time did I lose now?

My chest heaved with every breath. Drowning. I honestly felt as if I was drowning. Do I want to resurface? Is there a reason to?

**Doctor's P.O.V.**

Herbs. Why can I never find any on this mountain side? I swear every year there are less and less! What am I going to do? I can't afford to buy constant shipments from the city. I ran my hand through my thick raven hair. What am I going to do?

Temporarily shaking the thought off I began my morning search for herbs in the mountain. The fresh air helped my calm from the daily stresses of being the sole Mineral Town doctor. I began my search as usual but I froze as the most unusual color caught my eye. Pink? Slowly I approached and I saw a young woman curled in a ball on the ground; her eyes squeezed shut as if the whole world was falling down around her. I recognized her but her name…what is her name? Pink hair-Lillia's daughter? That would make her Rick's sister and a chicken farmer. Popuri? It sounds right…I think. When was the last time I saw her?

_Bright sunny sky. The waves lapped on and off of the beach. _

_ It was the first day of summer. Beach day._

_ A large smile stretched from ear to ear as she chatted with the town buffoon, Kai. But he did look equally interested in their conversation. He was completely focused on her. To me they looked happy in their mirth. _

How did she change from that image to this? Why is she here? Her clothes and her hair looked terribly unkempt. "Popuri?"

Her face twitched slightly. She heard.

"Popuri. Are you ok?"

Her crimson eyes opened. They looked hollow; the skin under them was black. Shakily she lifted her head. Her whole body looked frail. Goddess! What happened to this woman!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Icefire149 here. So how is everyone doing? Good I hope! So I'm very pleased with all of the hits I've gotten for this story so far. Right now school is becoming very busy so writing is taking a bit of a backseat right now. Please please please review and let me know what you think of this story and what you think or want to have happen next. All reviews are welcome. And the more I get the happier I am and the faster I write *hint**hint* : P**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer-I do not nor will I ever own Harvest Moon**

**Doctor's P.O.V.**

I dove at the woman, landing on my knees next to her. "Popuri! What happened to you?"

Her head tilted to the side. Her crimson eyes met mine, but they were bleak, empty.

"Everything," she whispered simply.

"When was the last time you ate? Can you stand?" I asked standing and offering a hand to help her up. Why has no one brought me to her sooner? She looks dehydrated. Goddess what happened?

Popuri shakily reached her hand out to grasp my arm. I studied her grip. She was using all her strength, but it was almost unnoticeable. Somehow the pink haired woman stood on her two feet.

"Popuri," I said softly, but firm. "When was the last time you ate?"

"I….I don't know," she said looking at nothing.

"Popuri," I said making her look at me. "What happened to you?"

"What hasn't?" she whispered letting her body slump back to the ground with a thud.

What do I do? I need to get her to the clinic. Immediately! I looked down at the frail woman, her eyes were locked shut. "Popuri, I need to get you to the clinic."

Silence.

I swooped her up bridal style in my arms. The young woman did not weigh that much, but her weight was still a bit much for my arms. They should be able to make it for the trek to the clinic, but I know I'll be feeling it for weeks to come. I'm a doctor not a bodybuilder!

The walk to town did not take as long as I thought it would. I swear that with every step I took the woman in my arms grew lighter and lighter as she wasted away to nothingness. Not once did she open her eyes nor did she speak.

I was relieved when the clinic appeared in the near distance. At this point I wouldn't be surprised if the whole town was out lining the streets. I could feel their eyes watching and I could faintly hear the hum of their whispers. Can anything stay secret in this town?

"Trent!" shrieked Elli as I fumbled with the clinic door. The brunette gasped as she saw the woman in my arms. Her chocolate brown eyes widened as I walked past her and laid Popuri on the bed in the exam room. "What happened?"

I closed the door to the exam room, leaving Popuri alone for a moment. She had yet to open her eyes. I could tell she was not sleeping, but willing sleep to come. She chose not to speak or move.

"Trent?"

"I…I don't know," I said running a hand nervously through my hair. "I found her curled up in a ball by the kappa pond. She refuses to tell me exactly what happened."

"She looks terrible," Elli said looking at the closed door. "That doesn't just happen overnight."

"I know," I mumbled, my gaze falling to the floor. "Elli," I said catching the nurse's attention. "I need you to go find Rick and bring him here now. I'm going to try to get her to drink some water. I think she's dehydrated."

The nurse nodded and headed out the door. When I heard the click of the door hitting the latch I went back into the exam room. Popuri was exactly as I had left her. I filled a small paper cup with water from the sink near the bed. "Popuri," I said loudly, trying to get a response.

She did not move.

"Popuri," I said getting right next to the bed. "I know you can hear me. Open your eyes and sit up."

She did as I asked. Her head tilted to the side to look at me. The bleakness of her eyes sent shivers down my spine.

"I need you to drink some of this water," I said holding out the cup to her. "Your body is terribly dehydrated. You'll feel better drinking just a little."

Her eyes stared emptily at me for a moment then her head slowly shook no.

"Popuri," I said more forcefully. "You _must_ drink this."

Still she continued to shake her head no.

"If you don't drink this then I'll have no choice but to put an IV into your arm."

For a split second there was a spark of life in those crimson eyes, but it disappeared as quick as it came. She took the cup from my hand and shakily brought it to her lips. The small sip was cut short by the sudden coughs that rattled her body. Her hand released the cup instantly as if it were poison. In-between coughs she gasped for air.

"It's ok," I said soothingly as I patted her back.

Eventually the coughs did subside until they stopped all together. When they did I bent down, picked up the cup, and tossed it into the trash. "That was a good start, but you're going to have to drink more." I said filling up a fresh cup. I turned back to Popuri, offering the cup once more, but she wouldn't take it.

"Popuri," I said. "You need to drink quite a bit of water or I'm going to put an IV in your arm."

Her lips pressed together tightly and her head continued to shake no.

I put the cup on the counter behind me. What am I going to do with her? She'll only get worse if she keeps refusing. "You leave me no choice," I said going to the cabinet next to the bed, but at that point she was absent.

Popuri said nothing. She didn't move and frankly if I couldn't see the faint rise and fall of her chest I would fear the worst. Within seconds I got a good IV going in her arm. I felt better knowing that her body would be feeling significantly better within a few minutes.

I opened the door to check to see if Elli had returned with Rick yet, but all I saw was an empty lobby. I turned to re-enter the room where I put Popuri when a sudden yell pierced my eardrums.

"What the HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

I turned to see the familiar red head standing outside the clinic, his hand clutching the door. What the hell is going on?

Within seconds I had the door flung open to see Elli standing off to the side, her large doe eyes looked at me in fear. In front of me stood two boys: Rick and Kai. "What is going on out here?" I said studying them both.

"This ridiculous bandanna wearing jerk is trying to go see _my _sister!"

"That's only because you refuse to let into the house to see her!"

"I cannot believe that you have the audacity to try to make your way into my house to visit her!"

"Oh look Rickie learned a big word," sneered the lover of purple bandannas.

The redhead scowled. "You have no right. Let me repeat: NO RIGHT to see her!"

"Popuri is MY best friend."

"You did this to her!"

"Yes, I made her upset. I never intended to do that. I didn't know. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"How could you not!"

"I'm not perfect."

"You're either a total and complete jerk or you're the biggest idiot alive!"

"ENOUGH!"

Both boys' mouth's snapped shut and their eyes looked to me.

"Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on?" I snapped losing my temper now.

"Popuri," Rick said taking a step forward.

Before I turned my head to see the pink haired girl pushing past me I noted the sudden blanched look on Kai's face. His angry expression twisted into a mix of shock, pain, and nausea.

"Let's just go," whispered Popuri almost incoherently.

I looked at her arm, it was dripping blood. "You ripped out your IV!"

"It's fine," she whispered roughly.

"No, you need to stay," I said with authority.

Irritating the hell out of me, she shook her head no.

My eyes met Rick's. "Make her drink lots of water. She is dehydrated. If her condition worsens anymore you must bring her back here. Immediately."

Rick nodded.

Shakily her hand grabbed the cloth of Rick's shirt sleeve and they began their departure home.

Elli slipped past me into the clinic. I could hear the faint shuffling sounds of her in the exam room. Tidying it up I assume.

I looked back to Kai. His eyes were locked on the departing brother and sister. To be honest he looked as if he was about to be sick. "Kai," I said getting his attention.

"Hmm?"

"What happened?"

He sighed. His dark brown eyes looked away from mine. "She told me she loves me and tried to kiss me."

Instantly my mind filled with minute mental images of them in town and at festivals. Those were the only times I'd ever see them. Popuri up until now has always been very healthy. From what I could tell they have always been very close.

"I lightly pushed her shoulders back and told her that she is my best friend nothing more," Kai continued. "She was hurt. Very hurt. She said that she wouldn't even be my friend anymore," his voice diminishing to a whisper.

I could hear the pangs of hurt in his voice. Could this just be it? Did she let herself fall apart like this over a simple misunderstanding of signals? "When did this happen?" I asked studying the traveler.

"A little over a week ago," he said shoving his hands into his pants pockets.

Surely he can't be serious? No one falls apart this easily.

"I'm sorry but I got to get back to the shack. I have customers waiting. I only came because I was hoping to see her," he said turning and walking away.

This can't possibly be everything? Something else had to have happened. No one deteriorates this fast unless…No! She couldn't possibly be giving up just because of Kai.


End file.
